Jealousy Is Unbecoming
by yaoigirl22
Summary: The title says it all. Turtlecest


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**A/N: This was done by pure boredom in class really, its Turtlecest, meaning the turtle brothers being in a relationship woth each other, don't like don't read although they really don't do anything in this chapter, not even kiss. **

**The pairing is OTP4**

**The setting is Fast Froward Season **

**Um thats it**

**Warnings: A kiss between Mikey and some guy that's not Leo, Raph or Don. Implied turtlecest.**

**On with the show!!!**

**

* * *

**

"NO!"

Blue eyes rolled, and a frustrated sigh escaped his lips, even in the future his brothers were still the same.

"You're not being fair!" Mikey whined at his two elder brothers, "Besides it's just a party"

"With alcohol and possible drugs" Leo said

"Not to mention, that Jake guy will be there" Raph grumbled

Mikey sighed, wondering why he even bother telling his brothers were he was going, he also wondered why Raph wasn't taking his side, the red clad turtle normally would have jumped to a chance to leave the Jones penthouse they now called home.

"So I'll be careful and what does Jake have to do with anything?"

Raph stubbornly kept his mouth shut.

"What if one of you guys come with me?" insert puppy-dog eyes

"Can't I'm doing extra training with Master Splinter"

"And there a marathon on T.V."

Mikey pouted, this just wasn't fair! Leo and Raph, even Don got to go anywhere by themselves, but if he wanted to somewhere he had to take a stupid chaperon like a little kid, he could go to Master Splinter, but the elder rat would insist that they go together which would just leave Mikey back to where he started.

"_There only one turtle left"_

"DONNIE!"

Leo and Raph winced at the loud screech, and watched their baby brother head for the lab to where the brainy one of the family was working.

Don didn't even flinch when the door slide open and footsteps ran inside

"Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!"

Sea-green wrapped around his neck, and a cheek rubbed against his.

"Dooonnnie, meanie Leo and Raphie won't let me go out"

Don didn't even looked up when he answered

"Go where?"

"To that new club on 68th Ave"

"That one?"

"Yep!"

"By yourself?"

"Yep!"

"I don't see the problem"

Mikey turned to his older brothers- who he knew would follow- with a triumph grin.

"See, Don doesn't mind"

"There'll be liquor and drugs there Donnie"

"Mikey a big boy Leo"

"Yea!"

" He can take care of himself"

"Yea!"

"Jake well be there"

Don stopped in his work, Mikey blinked when he noticed the sudden change in body language

"He will?"

"Well yea he the one who invited me dude"

"Then you can't go"

"Wha—but you just said a minute ago that I could"

"I change my mind"

"But—"

"You heard the turtle"

Mikey growled then huff, he let go of his brother with a rough shove, and stomped off, the three remaining turtles watched him go.

"Stupid over-protective, paranoid, psychotic, steroid enhanced, think they know everything, can't even boil water dome-headed brothers" the sea-green turtle mumbled as he stomped to his room.

"You'll thank us for this!" Leo called after him

"Go to hell!"

************

Leo stretched as he came out of the dojo, his body covered in hard earned sweat, the elder turtle made a beeline for the bathroom, there he showered, afterwards he headed to the dining table were everyone was sitting, everyone that is expect Mikey.

"Mikey still in his room?" Leo asked when he didn't see the youngest anywhere, he suddenly felt his Mikey-senses tingle, Don nodded "He wouldn't answer when I called him for dinner, I think he still mad at us for not letting him go to the club tonight"

Raph snorted "The Cheseeball will get over it" he said, before digging into his lasagna. "I'll go get him" Leo stood intending on doing just that when he was stopped.

"Leonardo"

Leo looked at his Sensei.

"It sounds like your brother is very upset, it is best to let him cool off for a while"

Leo frowned, he wanted to go check on his brother _**now**_ but he was never one to disobey Master Splinter's orders, besides the last time he had bothered Mikey when the smaller turtle had been upset, he had a whole cake thrown at him.

"Yes Sensei" and he sat back down.

It was an hour later before Leo went to check on his brother, he felt bad for not letting his brother go, and it did seem unfair, if only they won't so stubborn and just told their brother the real reason why they wouldn't let him go then maybe Mikey wouldn't be mad at them.

"Hey Mike" he knocked on the door, not surprised when he didn't get an answer.

"Look I know you're still upset, but can you at least come down and eat?"

No answer

"Look I'm sorry okay; maybe I was being a little unfair"

Still no answer, this surprised the elder turtle, Mikey never missed an opportunity tease the elder when he apologized and admit he was wrong, no matter how upset he was.

"Mikey are you sleeping?"

Leo then pushed the button that allowed him to enter, what he was met with made his eyes widen. Mikey was not in his room.

"Raph!" he called

"What!?"

"You've seen Mikey?"

"He ain't in his room?"

"_He wouldn't"_

"Don!"

"Yes?"

"You know where Mikey is?"

"Haven't seen him since he locked himself in his room"

"_He would"_

**********

The music was unknown to him, but had a good beat that he could dance to.

"Glad you could come!" Jake shouted over the ear-shattering music as they took a seat at a empty table, both covered in sweat from dancing.

"Me too!"

Jake smiled, Jake was an cat alien that Mikey and his brother met, when on one of their outings. Him and Mikey hit off great, and his brothers seemed to like him for a while and then their attitude about him turned a whole circle and the blue-eyed terrapin didn't know why.

"Thirsty!?"

Mikey nodded and watched his friend, disappear into the crowd, he then went to watching others dance, his eyes watched the bodies move together, watched as sweat trialed down skin , the fast moving music pumped through him, making him want to dance again.

Jake came back with two cans of soda, that the blue-eyed ninja liked, Mikey nodded his thanks as he took his can, opened it and drowned it. He then dragged the alien back to the dance floor.

"But I didn't even get to open mine!"

*************

It was dark by the time the two exited the club, both with smiles on their faces and the smell of sweat lingering on their skin.

"Dude that was awesome, we totally have to do that again!" Jake nodded to the other's chatter, not really listening. His dark green eyes however watched the tempting mouth move; they went lower drinking in the attractive figure by his side.

Mikey stopped his chattering when a furry arm wrapped around his waist, he blinked he heard purring .

"Um Jake?"

"You're so cute" the alien purred like the giant cat he was, his tail swaying happily in the air. Mikey gulped not liking the look in the other's eyes, he remained him of his brothers when they were about to—

"And you smell so good" Mikey who had been wiggling trying to get out of the iron grip-man what a grip! - squeaked when a clawed hand came to play with his tail

"W-w-wait a min-mmph!?"

Lips pressed against his.

Mikey stood there like a statue, to shocked to move, it was when he felt a tongue brushing across his lips did he pulled and stumbled away, he glared at the smirking alien as he whipped his mouth.

"Dude ,not cool!"

"Something wrong?"

"Yes something wrong , you just don't go and start kissing people out of nowhere! It'll get you kicked in the balls, besides I'm already spoken for!"

Jake chuckled "Oh right, you're brothers"

"Yea and they don't share very well!"

Jake stepped closer, "They don't have to know" he purred "it'll be our little secret, just you and me". Mikey gapped, he couldn't believe this guy, did he honestly think he would just betray his brothers like that? What a moron! Or maybe he was just crazy?

"Look I'm flattered and all, I mean how could you not resist I am the cute one, but you don't know my brothers. First off, they will know something going on, it's like they have this Mikey-sense or something. Second they will _**kill**_ you and then probable lock me up for the rest of my young life with no pizza or comics! I can't live without my daily dose of comic and pizza!"

Jake laughed

Yep defiantly crazy.

"Doesn't matter, besides I always get what I want. Just stay one night with Mikey, and I assure you'll never go back to your brothers again"

With an enormous ego to match too

"Besides who gonna to stop me?"

"Me"

A emerald green fist connected to the aliens jaw, sending him flying and out like a light. Mikey winced, that had to hurt.

Blue orbs then turned to the three turtles and the smile on his face disappeared in a flash along with the huge thank you he was going to give, Mikey gulped, they were not happy.

"_Maybe I should have gone with Jake after all"_

* * *

**Well thats it for part 1, part 2 soon.**

**Review Please!!**


End file.
